Of Magic and Faeries
by Annalynn Roe
Summary: As a child Lucy, like most, pictured faeries as small, elegant beings. During restless nights she would lay within her bed and listen to the stories her mother wove of faeries , dreaming someday she may have the chance to meet one face to face. In all her years, it had never occurred that her age old fantasy may someday become reality. And that the day, as it happened, was today.


**Of Magic and Faeries**

**Chapter One: The Beginning and the End  
**

As a child Lucy, like most, had pictured faeries as small, elegant beings. Tiny people with a strong connection to the earth and its magic. Able to lift themselves from the mundane world on wings of light, so that they could dance freely, never once touching the ground. During restless nights Lucy would sit within her bed and listen to stories her mother weaved of faeries and their amazing adventures.

These stories Lucy had kept cherished, secretly wishing someday she might have the chance to meet one face to face. Although, as years passed and the young girl grew into a young woman, these dreams faded, as did most childhood fantasies. Eight long years had passed, and in those dreary years, she had long ceased to allow such foolish thoughts to occupy her mind. In all her years, it had never occurred to her that age old fantasy may someday become reality.

And that the day, as it happened, was today.

Leisurely Lucy walked along a thin, narrowing trail leading through a secluded forest towering over the white marble walls of her father's mansion. For whatever reason there were a strict set of rules regarding the forest, rules even her father would not undermine.

_-No tree fallen or standing shall ever be removed._

_-No waste may be depposited within a one-hundred foot radius of Story Tail forest._

_-Nothing may ever be added to Story Tail._

_-Never, under any circumstances, may you enter Story Tail._

And under that a final notice –

_ **Warning: those who fail to comply to these regulations are subject to any resulting consequences.**_

Over the years it seemed a few rebellious individuals had dared disregard the warning and, in the best cases, were never found again. Today, Lucy would be joining their ranks, she supposed. Not that she believed any of this, of course. In such a large estate there were many legends and myths surrounding some areas; just like there were anywhere. Today Lucy had no wish to be anywhere near her staff or workers.

It was just another day, she told herself. Because that's what her father thought, sitting up in his office working through paper after paper. Sighing she looked down, kicking at a small rock; watching it clatter a few feet to disappear into the brush. Just another day. She hated her birthday. Every year it was the same old thing.

For the past seventeen years on June 12th her father continued with his daily routine, as usual. It had taken a few to learn what the day meant to her father. Just another day. No matter how she had tried to call her father's attention to the subject, she only angered him. Today she would walk the beaten path of a forgotten trail, rather than be subject to the countless looks of pity she would surely receive, or her father's angry face.

Walking out here, away from it all, it was easy enough to believe. Today was just like yesterday, just like tomorrow; just another day. Taking a breath she began studying the scenery, looking for anything that may lift her spirits. Not much light could make its way through the trees' large crowns, which stretched magnificently in their search for sunlight. The trees themselves were tall land sturdy, ageless and surreal as the forest itself.

Lucy did not notice the twitching of brambles to her left, nor see as it moved closer. As she continued on, further into Story Tail, a pair of eyes watched closely. The girl reached up to tuck a stray blonde hair back into place. From the bush the spectator watched as she inadvertently crushed a dragon lily underfoot, and gave a twitch of irritation. As the watcher was about to move in Lucy reached for something within her pocket, and the spectator halted; it was a letter.

Sighing Lucy unfolded the paper, it was no use. It did not matter where she went, even here she could not convince herself, it was not just another day. She could tell herself otherwise time and again, but that would not change the fact she knew better. Ignoring her surroundings but walking still, Lucy began to read. As she was doing so, Lucy did not notice a presence over her shoulder, reading along.

_Dear Lucy, - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - June 12th, 777_

_ Forgive me for not being here today, to celebrate your birthday along with you._

_An important matter has arisen, to which I must attend. I wish you the happiest birthday._

_I will return as quickly as possible, wait for me._

_With Love,_

_Layla Heartfilia_

It was the letter Lucy had received on her tenth birthday, and reading it she had been devastated. Little did she know that was only a shadow of the sorrow she would feel, because a week later she learned of her mother's death. She had been told that on the way home her mother's carriage had been overtaken by bandits and all its passengers slaughtered.

"I'm still waiting, mom," She murmured. Pulling herself from sadness, Lucy looked up at the sun to find it halfway through its decent. As she was about to turn back a cracking through the underbrush stilled her. A growl came from her left, and she turned in time to see something dive into the brush. Immediately the growls and barks escalated; it was a wolf.

Lucy wasted no time turning and fleeing, terror coursing through her. She ran blindly, tearing down the path with slim hopes of outrunning the beast. In her haste, however, she was not prepared as her foot was caught by a stray root, and she came crashing down. Her head struck a rock, and before she even knew what had happened, she was unconscious.

~._.~._.~._.~._.~

Natsu exited the brush, attempting to rid himself of saliva, mumbling furiously.

"I hate when things try eating me!" He scowled, spit got everywhere, and clung to everything, especially his hair! Once what he hoped was most of the drool had been discarded, Natsu turned to look for the human who'd been brave – or perhaps dumb – enough to enter Story Tail. It was then he realized she was nowhere to be seen, which did not come as much of a surprise. What he did see was the letter she had been looking at earlier. Gliding over he picked it up – albeit difficultly – for another look.

"Lucy, eh? I bet you'll be wanting this back, won't you?" Natsu snickered, the beginnings of a plan forming. Quickly Natsu found an uninhabited hole a ways up a particularly tall tree, and stashed the letter away. He then took off in the direction his 'Dear Lucy' had gone, passing a newly sprouted dragon lily that quivered angrily as he did so.

"Geez, Dear Lucy is a lot faster than I thought she'd be." Natsu commented, darting down the path after the girl. As he rounded a sharp curve in the trail he nearly flew right over the blonde. Hurrying to slow himself to a halt Natsu flew back, surprised.

"Eh, you okay?" Carefully he landed on her shoulder, bending over to get a better look.

"Blondie's out cold." He stated, shocked. How did she manage that? Natsu wondered. The pink-haired fairy groaned, realizing what he'd have to do. Stepping away from the unconscious figure to stand a few feet away he began concentrating. Slowly Natsu began to grow. Three centimeters, an inch, a foot, four, until he reached roughly the size of an average human, perhaps a bit taller for the sake of his ego. As he grew, his wings slowly melded with his back – a terrible disadvantage to transformations; he, like most faeries, hated losing his wings.

Natsu then proceeded to walk and lean over the unconscious girl, to see whether he might shake her awake. Nothing. Sighing he braced himself before hoisting the blonde into his arms.

"So heavy." The boy whined, making a face, wishing he'd had time to grow accustomed to his new size. With Lucy in his arms the pink-haired male started along the trail, wandering deeper into the forest.

~._.~._.~._.~._.~

That day, for the first time in centuries, three rules had been broken. That day was also the last anyone of the Heartfilia manner saw their heiress. Regardless of the changes, the day continued like any other. It was, after all, just another day.

**This was a story I wrote sometime last year (I believe, perhaps the year before?) I don't have time to be starting _another_ story, when I still have four other stories to finish/edit. So I did a little tweaking and turned it into a one-shot.**

**Free cookies to anyone who can guess what three rules were broken! I may add a second page with the answers...eventually.**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free (understatement) to review!**


End file.
